The Darkness
by Soulfire-coyote
Summary: I know I all my stories are Romance. Get over it. Ok well this story Inuyasha meets himself in Kagome's time! Will Kagome love Inuyasha or the future him. And who else will Inuyasha meet in Kagome's Time? I will update in time!!
1. The new guy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. GRRRRR. It's not fair I want to own something. Wawawawwaawawa.. I know I'm a crybaby so don't say anything. Please By.  
  
The Darkness  
  
Prolodge: The New Guy  
  
"Kagome! Your friends are here for you." Kagome's mother screamed from downstairs. "Hai.mom." Kagome is just getting out of school for a two month brake. She was waiting for Inuyasha to come get her. 'Where is he? Mayby he doesn't want me to come back. Since we beat Naroku, and I'm no longer needed he doesn't need me there. He's probrably with Kikyo some where.' Kagome thought as she got dressed. "Stupid Inuyasha." She muttered as tears ran down her face." Kagome!" Her mother screamed again. "I'm coming." Kagome dried her teary eyes and ran down stairs expecting to see her three friends from school." Oh ..Hi Kagome." A guy with long black hair, brown eyes, and he was in baggy bluegeens and a black shirt on who started blushing. "Oh um Inuyasha is that you?" " Yes its me Kagome." " What took you so long to come pick me up?" "Oh so you met me already ..that's good." " What Inuyasha your scaring me then again that's usual... wait its not a new moon why are you a human?" " Well I'm almost always human. Ya see I live here now." " Do what?" Kagome almost fainted at his last statement. " I mean I'm moving in down the street and I'm not the Inuyasha you know in the Fuderal Era. I live here in your time.I'll be moving in in two days." Kagome fainted to be caught by Inuyasha." Oh no that's the second time I've seen her faint like that."  
  
Inuyasha picked her up and went up to her room. It felt good to smell her scent once again. Inuyasha was thinking. He carefully put her down into her bed. He then headed down stairs. "By Ms. Higurashi." " By Dear." She screamed out from the kitchen. Inuyasha then headed toward the Sacrad Well. 'I wonder if I can go see myself.probrably can so I think I'll just go see myself and my friends again' Inuyasha was thinking. "Inuyasha what did she say?" "Oh hi Shippo. she fainted before I could really ask her anything." " Oh I see." "Yeah...You should go see her." " You bet I'm going to." " She might be a little jumpy though." " Kagome?? Jumpy???. Oh thanks for the information." " Are you going to go through the well?" " Yes but I'll wait for you two so hurry up." " OK." Shippo headed towards the young girls window. To his surprise it was open. He jumped in to see a sleeping Kagome. " Kagome? Kagome??.. You can get up now." "zzzzzz." " hahaha shes funny when shes sleeping." Shippo sat by her bed and started to wake Kagome up. " Kagome. Kagome. wake up please.. Before we go." She started to stir in her sleep. " Stupid Baka.Sit..Sit..zzz." " Kagome will you please wake up and stop dreaming of Inuyasha?" She started to open her eye's at his last statement. " um. who are you?" Kagome woke up and when she saw Shippo she scooted farther under the covers. " Kagome. It's me Shippo." " Sh..Shippo~!!" She jumped out of the bed and started to hug him. " It's good to see your face again Kagome." Shippo hugged her back. " Oh so you moving in with Inuyasha at the shrine next door?" " Oh well yeah. He thought it was big enough for me my mate and him." Kagome heard him say mate and started to feel nautious. She had wanted to be with Inuyasha, The only man she loved, 'wait did he say him, his mate, and Inuyasha.' " Doesn't Inuyasha have a mate?" She thought in a bad mood. " Um Kagome?" " Oh yeah Shippo?" " The answer to your question is a no." " What?" " You asked if Inuyasha had a mate?. and that's the answer. He couldn't find one.. Especially when he thought he found one. He started dating her. but then she was killed in the war." " Oh did I say that out loud? Sorry.. I'm so nosy. Wait what war?" " Me and Inuyasha have been living since the fuderal ages. We know everything that happened. and we hated what we had to go through. but we survived everything." " Shippo." Kagome hugged him again " Shippo?" " What is it?" " Who is your mate? And when can I meat her?" " Oh that's gonna happen soon." " Oh ok." " Well lets sget moving. .. we have to catch up with Inuyasha." " Wheres he going?" " Hes going to the Fueral Era." " Well lets go join him." " Ok."  
Authors Note: Konichiwa .This is Kagome and I hope this chapter was long enough. I worked my butt of to finish it so be gratefull. Please review and tell me what you think!!!! Well this story is on my to do list so it might take a while to get uploaded. Please don't make me hurry because I have two other stories I have to do so please just be patient with me and tell me if you want to know what Shippo looks like in this story and I'll describe it in the next chapter. Arigato!!! Later 


	2. The Bad Timing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sorry.  
  
Chapter two: The bad timing  
  
"Hey Shippo are you coming?" Kagome was walking towards the door." " No I'll wait right back but let me go do something first." " Where are you going?" " Oh to get Kasandra." " Is she your mate?" " Oh yeah she is." Shippo started blushing. " Oh then we'll wait for you by the well." " Oh ok.. Later Kagome." " By Shippo." He jumped off the window. Kagome was now now outside heading to the well."  
  
" Kagome what took you so long, I thought Shippo and you would never come out of there." Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he was sitting in." " Oh sorry Inuyasha." She started blushing. [a/n sorry a bunch of blushin] " Oh um Kagome please call me Inu instead of Inuyasha ok?" " Oh ok.. .I guess." He walked over to her. " Kagome I need to tell you something.. Follow me." " Hai. Where are we going?"  
  
" Oh just somewhere we can sit down." They walked until they reached the Goshiboku Tree. Inu sat down and then so did Kagome. " Ok well Kagome.. I .I .." 'just say it already Inu.' Inuyasha voices fought in his head. " What is in Inuya. I mean Inu." " Well I'm not good at saying it so I'll show you." Inu pulled Kagome's chin up and started to kiss her. She was in total shock but gave in to the kiss. She deepened the kiss. _*_*_*_*_* Feudal Japan _*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Inuyasha will you please go get Kagome now its been two weeks since we've seen her." Shippo whined pulling on Inuyasha's ears. " Get off my head you baka." Inuyasha hit him on the head a few times. " I'm telling Kagome to sit you." He ran into the forest crying. They were sitting by the well. " Stupid Wrench why doesn't she ever come back on her own??" He jumped into the well and transported through the well. He jumped out of the well. " Where is she I smell her closer by than the house?" Inuyasha started following Kagome's scent until he found Kagome kissing another guy.  
  
He jumped into the closest bush. Inu jumped up away from Kagome. " Who's there." " Whats wrong Inu." Inuyasha jumped out of the bush before she could finish. " Oh my and to think I was scared." Inu turned around to face Kagome who was blushing furiously. " Oh sorry to inturupt wrench I was coming to get you to come back but I guess you don't want to come so I'll be leaving." " Inuyasha wait." Inu raced after Inuyasha who left running toward the well. " Inuyasha wait." Kagome started to follow them but couldn't keep up. Inuyasha waited in from of the well as Inu followed his future him. " Inuyasha wait I have to tell you something. Inuyasha waited for him to say something else. " What?" " Well I'm you." " What?" " I'm you in Kagome's time." " Yeah and I'm Seshomauru." " No Seshomauru lives in Kyoto, not here." " What so we're both still alive?" " Well yeah." Inuyasha turned around to see himself as a human. His eyes started bugging out. " I . I gotta go." Inuyasha jumped into the sacred well.  
  
Authors Note: Konnichiwa. Well I finally got the second chapter up. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and here's the deal between my stories. I'm fixing to start three different stories so I promise that I'll post a chapter for everyone sometime during the week.[unless I'm sick or something] Well I'll talk to you later. Sincerely, Kagome Higurashi 


	3. Its The Thought That Counts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else in this chapter.  
  
The Darkness  
  
Chapter Three: The Thought That Counts  
  
" Inuyasha where's Kagome?" Shippo jumped on his hand and started to give his ears a twitch. " Stop it squirt she's busy." Shippo started crying and ran into the forest again. " Stupid squirt." He ran until he reached the Goshiboku tree and then jumped into it. " Well it's the thought that counts Inuyasha." " Who's there?" Inuyasha was standing on the tree looking everywhere. " Why I'm right here." " What you're a girl?" Inuyasha's eyes starting bugging out at the sight.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^Kagome's Time ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
" Inuyasha.I never listened to anybody back then." Inu hit himself in the head. [A/n accusingly] " Well Inu he did just see himself that's probrably pretty scary to see at first sight." " Yeah your right." " I know I'm right Inu.. Wait what were you trying to show me?.. Before you.." She gulped. " Before you kissed me?" " That's just it Kagome.I love you." " ....."  
  
Kagome was speechless. He turned away from her and started walking. " Kagome I now know what it would be like to live without you for a millennium years. .And I can't watch that happen again." "." She was still speechless. " Inuyasha can we go find Shippo and his mate now?" " Oh yeah sure whatever. He turned around and he was crying. " Inu whats wrong." Kagome was fixing to cry now too.  
  
" Kagome I tell you something I've wanted to tell you all my life and you don't even say anything but lets go find Shippo and his mate." When she heard this she hugged him. They stayed like that for a while crying into each other's hair. " Inu.I love you too." 'What ...????' Inuyasha was close by watching. 'At least that girl isn't bothing me anymore about this. " You're not gonna kill me now are you?" " What me kill you yeah right..Shippo would kill me if I did." " I know but still.oh well never mind.  
  
********FLASHBACK*********  
  
Inuyasha looked up to where the voice was coming from. His eyes bugged out from seeing her. She was a Fox Demon, long black hair,[which was up in a ponytail to one side.], brown eyes, and she was wearing a shirt that said all you need is love, and stretchy black pants with an army black bandana. " Who are you?" " Me my you aren't the Inuyasha I know you should have sensed me long ago." " What but I was thinking." " Yeah about Kagome.. Or was it your last girlfriend..What was her name?.um oh yeah it was Cana.wasn't it?" " What I had a girlfriend named Cana?" " Yeah she was a wolf demon.don't you remember?..oh yeah sorry I should've remembered you're the past Inuyasha nor the future one.  
  
" Well I wish I could kill you and stop all the sadness you caused for her and her family but I think things might turn out differently with all the new demons someone's seems to be creating.Oh yeah my names Rin, Nice to meet you Inuyasha of the past." " What your Rin?" " Yeah what of it?" " You're not a .demon though you're a human." " No You're brother turned me into a Fox Demon with something called the stone called Shikon something."  
  
" The Shikon Jewl?" " Yeah that's it..Well lets get going or we'll never get to spy on Inuyasha and that girl Kagome." " But I don't want to." " Well to bad." She grabed his hand and dragged him through the grass until they got to the well she threw him in she followed. *************END OF FLASHBACK***************  
  
' What she loves me?.and I thought she hated me. She doesn't hate you Inuyasha she loves you.' The voices in his head were fighting. " Kagome I'm afraid we have some spys on us right now." Inu said turning to the bush Inuyasha and Rin were in. " Come out I know your there. hurry up." " All man Inu I almost had Inuyasha thinking he was.." She didn't get to finish when Inu cut her off.  
  
" Rin oh I though Shippo was with you not Inuyasha. We're gonna have a bunch to explain." " Yeah you're right." Inuyasha finally stood up and was blushing furiously. " Shippo should be here soon." Rin commented breaking the silence that stood before her.  
  
Authors Note: Ok people I don't have time to post mutch today. We have a bunch of test, projects, and finalls I need to worry about in school. Well I do want to finish writing but not today. Later Love, Kagome-chan 


	4. Might Be Death

Dislaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else in this chapter!!!  
  
The Darkness  
  
Chapter Four: No title!!  
  
" Inuyasha.are you mad with us?" Kagome whispered with her head down. She still had tears streaming down her face from earlier with Inu." " ...Kagome how could I be mad at you.besides at least it wasn't Hobo you kissed.." " huh?..you mean Hojo?" " Whatever...Who cares what his stupid name is." Inu and Rin were now talking a little way off. " Rin how did you get through the well without us and why?" " ..you guys always take to long..If I was still together with Seshomaru I wouldn't have to carry all of you're burdens." Rin was now walking towards the house when Shippo landed right in from of her.  
  
" Rin ..where were you I went all over town looking for you and I find you here..where I first started looking for you." Shippo sighed. " Sorry Shippo..I went to get Inuyasha..since Inu was to busy flirting with Kagome-sama over there." " Fine you two can we go inside now?" " Sure..why not." Inu, Shippo, and Rin went inside...they left Kagome and the real Inuyasha with her outside.  
  
" Inuyasha you never answered my question.. Are you mad us me?" " ...How could I be mad at the person I ..love" She felt her head being lifted by Inuyasha's clawed hand. " Please stop crying Kagome it makes me so sad when you do that." " I'm so." Before she could finish Inuyasha cought her lips with his. She paniced at first but then just went with it. When they finally separated for breath Kagome couldn't speak. " I'm sorry Kagome.I know you didn't want tha." This time he was cought off by her lips..sealed with a kiss. " .." " ..." They were both speechless when they parted.  
  
"Hey you two love birds are you two coming inside before it rains or are you going to stay out there and soak?" Inu now came out of the house before he noticed he was inturrupting something. " Gomen didn't mean to inturrupt .." " It's ok lets go inside before we do soak." Kagome said with a slight grin forming on her face. " No but it was just getting good." Rin and Shippo stood up from behind one of the closest bushes. " You two always were the spying demons." Inu said with a bigger grin forming on his face than Kagome's.  
  
" Hold it right there.." Came a voice from nowhere. " Great ...I thought I told you too never return to Tokyo..you stupid wolf." Inu said with his black hair glowing as he took off the hidden Shikon Jewl from around his neck. He turned into a Youkai..with his golden eyes once again and his long silver hair glisining in the rain that started a little while ago. " Inu you turned back into you're former state..?" Kagome was now getting very confused. " Yeah Keade put a spell on it before she passed away..ever since you never returned to the past I became the protector of the Shikon Jewl so she cursed it so that whenever I had it on I could stay hidden from the villagers and the people I met on the streets..they all thought I was human and now these days it's become more helpful with every peron I meet." Inu had a grin on his face. He threw the Shikon Jewl to Kagome. " Thanks.." She put it on her own neck. " Long time no see Inu." He came out from behind the tree closest to Inu.  
  
" Kouga..?" Kagome spat out. ".." He finally noticed her and his mouth quit working. " Ka.Kagome..? You're still here?" Kouga was now on the verge of tears. " I thought ..I thought you were dead? ..I thought Naroku killed you?" " No.why? We already defeated Naroku and I'm still here." She was now being held by Inuyasha who was showing his fangs and growling. " Inuyasha I wouldn't do that If I was you.." Rin and Shippo said with a scared look on their faces. They ran off towards the house. " Inu why are there two of you and why did you lie to me?" " Why??..I'll tell you why.you betayed me and the troops of Kyoto...you killed my mate Kana..what else?...Oh yeah you also tried to steal the one person I loved away from me." Inu cried as he pulled the Tetsugai out from nowhere.  
  
" Um..Kagome somethings wrong here." Inuyasha said starting to loose his balance. " Inuyasha? Whats wrong?" He started flying in the air heading towards the sacred well. " Kagome help me..please I don't want to leave...please.?" Inuyasha tried to fight it but before Kagome could say anything he was gone. Through the sacred well. " Ha I see Kikyo's final spell has been activated." " Stay out of this Kouga." Inu said turning to Kagome's aid she was crying on the ground. " Stupid half breed.I was always better than you." Kouga lunged at Inu with his claws fully expanded. Inu turned toward him but was to late. He was hit in the chest.bleading. " Kagome save yourself fast.." was Inu's last words.  
  
Authors Note: Did you like it? Was it too short? Sorry to keep it at such a cliffy.hope you enjoyed it.sorry it took so long to update. Well till next time. Love, Kagome-chan 


	5. Kikyo's Final Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his future self!  
  
Authors Note: If you're a kouga fan then you probrably won't like this chapter.so beware!!!  
  
Chapter Five: Kikyo's Final Curse  
  
"Kagome save yourself." Were his last words. "Kouga what have you done?" Kagome screamed in horror.. She was still crying from Inuyasha leaving. "What have I done?. What have you done?" Kouga was wiping his claws clean from the newly spilt blood. "What do you mean "What have I done?" I don't understand." She was now by the fallen hanyou still crying. "You know what I mean Kagome you left me for that stupid half breed." He yelled trying to slice at Kagome. "Die Kagome." He yelled again.  
  
"Kagome.Are you alright?" Shippo Screamed coming to her rescue. "Shippo.. Thanks." Kagome hugged him tightly then let him go to fight. His hair short as it had been when he was young. He was as tall as Inuyasha now and had many muscles.. He looked liked Miroku almost exept for his demon traits and his orange hair. He pulled a sword from his side and tried to slice Kouga in half. "Your too slow Kitsune." He dodged too easily. "No I'm not!" Shippo screamed slicing Kouga's arm this time. Kouga screamed in pain.  
  
Kouga looked almost the same too exept for his longer hair and older look. He sliced at Shippo. Shippo barely dodged. "Shippo be carefull!" Kagome screamed. Rin took Inuyasha back to the house and laid him on the couch followed by Kagome. Shippo sliced Kouga one more time in the arm before he left with his tail between his legs [a/n: If you liked Kouga I'm sorry]  
  
Back at the house. "Is he going to be ok?" Kagome asked sitting on the floor by Inu's wounded body. "Hes alive but barely hes unconcious at the moment but He'll be ok." Rin said scientifically. "That's a releif." Kagome said loosening her grip on Inu's hand. "Yeah I agree with her." Shippo and Rin said at once. They smiled at each other.  
  
"So why did Inuyasha get transported through the well like that?" Kagome asked her eyes spilling tears once more. "Kikyo died wishing for you and Inuyasha to never be together! A few days before she died by Naroku's hand she put a spell on the well." That was her final curse." Shippo replied. "So. I won't ever see Inuyasha again?" Kagome had started to tear again. "Well since we met you I think we might have changed that destiny.. But you shouldn't have to see him again.. But I think you will." Rin said once again scientifically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Sengoku Jidai ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell happened?.. Why was I pulled back here!?" Inuyasha was getting angry. "Hi Inuyasha... What is wrong with ye?" Keade asked coming from behind him. "I was just pulled from Kagome's time back here. not that you really care old hag." Inuyasha was growling in anger. "Actually it does strike me as interesting Inuyasha.. I sense my sister had something to do with it.. Don't ye sense it?" Keade was looking around the well. "I don't sense anything.. Wait I do sense something.. It smells like.. It smells like a wolf." Inuyasha took out the Tetsuaiga. "Sure took you long enough to sniff me out dog boy." Kouga said appearing out of a swirling tornado of what looked like dust. "Kouga." Inuyasha was running towards him with the Tetsuaiga in the lead. Kouga dodged him by a hair. "Kouga.. You caused this didn't you?"  
  
"Caused what?" Kouga screamed striking Inuyasha in the arm. He screamed and sliced Kouga's leg for payback. [a/n: If you like Kouga don't read on. sorry kouga fans v-v] Kouga screamed falling to his knees. "Die you stupid wolf. with you gone you won't cause any more troubles." Inuyasha cut his head of with a clean swipe. "Inuyasha Kouga didn't cast this spell. I smell my sister all over the well. she must have casted a spell before Naroku killed her!?" Keade was sitting on the well watching Inuyasha. "Are you sure?" Inuyasha acted like he cared for a sec. "Oh well he was still a pain and now he's gone it will just be better anyhow." Inuyasha took pride in his kill. ".." Keade was quiet to his guesture.  
  
"Anyway I have to find a way to get back to Inuyasha and Kagome." Keade now had a worried look on her face. "Inuyasha are you alright? You're here not in Kagome's time." "I know Keade myself in the future is there and so was Kouga, Shippo and even my brothers brat that always follows him around." Inuyasha said knowingly. "Oh ok yet just need some rest." Keade wandered off into the forest.  
  
Authors Note: I know it took forever to update . I'm sorry people .. That is if anyone is even still reading this story.. I hope someone is!? Later, Kagome 


	6. Health and Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else I put in this chapter!  
  
The Darkness  
  
Chapter Six: Health and Death  
  
"Hey Kagome don't cry you'll see him again. I'm sure of it!" Shippo said trying to cheer her up. " I hope so." She stopped crying. "But what if Inu doesn't get better, and what if Inuyasha can't come back through the well." Kagome had a worried look on her face. "Whats with all the what ifs all of a sudden!?" Rin asked still tending to Inu's wound. "I'm sorry I need to start thinking positive." She sighed calming herself down. "Exacly." Rin and Shippo said in unison again.  
  
"So when are we going back to beat up the wolf?" Inu asked making everyone jump. "Inuya.I mean Inu!!!" Kagome hugged him without thinking. "Ow.that hurts Kagome." He couldn't breath. Rin ran to get some water and Shippo sat down. "So are you alright now Inu?" Shippo asked concerned. "Of course. just a little sleepy." He tried to move but Kagome was still squeezing him to death. "That's good." Rin gave him some water, He drank it then got out of Kagome grasp and sat up with her right beside him. "So.how long was I out?" He asked his body already starting to heal. "Um..about ten minutes..or twenty." Rin said looking at the little, black, cat clock for the first time which was over the couch Inu and Kagome were on.  
  
"That's all?" Inu grinned knowing he beat his record. "Yep that's all, well now that you're awake I'm going to go to town to get something to eat..we can worry about Inuyasha and the well later." Shippo got up and headed toward the door with Rin following. "Are you two coming?" Rin asked her long hair still put to one side as usual swung like there was a gust of wind. "Are you up to it Inu?" Kagome asked forgetting about the well and all the problems from before. "Of course!" Inu got up popping most of his bones while stretching. "Wait up you two!" Kagome and Inu followed out the door and down the stree.  
  
A/N: Wow Kagome sure can change moods fast!  
  
************************  
  
"Keade get over here!!" Inuyasha screamed from the bed he was strapped to with prayer beads. "Ye not well Inuyasha, you think you are still in Kagome's time, you need rest, I even see it in ur eyes." Keade stared at him with one beady eye. "Yes you look horrible Inuyasha ye must rest for a while then I'll set u free from thy bed." She acted like she knew what she was talking about. "Well I'm not going to let you keep me from My Kagome!" Inuyasha started strugling to get up. "What did ye call Kagome?" Keade asked inspecting Inuyasha's face, which was turning crimson by the time he realized what he said. "Whach it old hag!, GET MY OFF THIS STUPID BED!!" Inuyasha Snarled.  
  
"As I said Before Ye are not well and you shouldn't go wandering around Kagome's time anyway, not unless it's a new moon.which isn't for another few days.If I'm not mistaken." Keade once again looked deep in thought. She took off the prayer beads from Inuyasha's hands and feet so he could move off the bed. "Well you should still get some rest!" Keade left him to his thoughts as she left the hut. "Stupid old hag, That's right leave before I.." He started mummbling. "Inuyasha, My pathetic half breed brother of mine, get out here and face me now!" Sesshomauru could be heard from not so far away. "Uh.Inuyasha." Sango rearranged her clothes." When did u return from Kagome's time?" She acted innocent followed out of the back room by Miroku. "Inuyasha get out here now unless u want this hut destroyed!" Sesshomauru screamed again. Inuyasha's eyes were big to see Sango and Miroku come out of the same room but ran outside to see what his so called "brother" wanted.  
  
Authors Note: Before someone tries to kill me for not updating in who knows how long, its not my fault! I got caught up in problems and school so please don't blame me.. Anyway I'll update as soon as I can. Later, Kayo 


End file.
